A Little Too Early For A Christmas Tree
by upallnight-doitallwithlou
Summary: Logan wants to put up a Christmas tree. Kendall is lazy and doesn't want to help. Rated M for language. This will have two parts, so it will be rated for much more in the next post.
1. Laziness

Today, my family and I put up our Christmas tree and dear Jesus, if I didn't come up with a million ideas for stories. So, since I had a poll up forever ago and had everyone vote on a pairing they wanted to read, I decided I would put that poll to use and actually write that Kogan fic everyone wanted. Of course, this is only rated M right now for language, I'm going to make this a two-shot and the next part will be full of all the filthy stuff you're here to read. I really hope you guys like this, because I was so happy when I found inspiration for it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh," Kendall groaned, throwing himself down on the couch as his boyfriend pulled a rather large, rectangular box through the door of apartment 2J. Logan huffed, setting the box down in the middle of the room and looking over at Kendall. "Are you going to help me with this at all?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. The blonde raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "I already told you, baby. It's too early to put up a Christmas tree. Just wait another few weeks," came his reply, and Logan was not happy. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor, carefully opening the box and pulling out instructions. "If you won't help me do it, I'll put it together myself," the shorter boy retaliated, slightly annoyed at how lazy his boyfriend was being. He was all-too-eager to get the Christmas tree up and get it decorated. He was definitely feeling that Christmas spirit, and it put him off to find Kendall less than enthused.

Logan quickly glanced through the instructions, deciding that he was smart enough to put a fake tree together, and so he tossed them aside. His fingers slid through the box and his face scrunched up when he felt the fake fibers prick his skin. He ignored it, looking over at Kendall once more before rolling his eyes and pulling out various limbs for the tree. Kendall was content just sitting there and watching the boy make faces and sigh. "I'm guessing this is the stand, so this has to be put together first," Logan announced, pulling a long, brown rod and a circular floor-piece out of the box. He examined it carefully before putting the floor-piece down and hooking the rod up to it. He smiled, picking up a limb and glancing at the end of it; color coded. This was going to be so easy.

"See? I don't need your help, Kendall. I can do this by myself. I'm so independent," Logan boasted, finding all of the limbs with pink on the very tips of them. He quickly hooked them into their place around the rod, stepping back to look at the base of the tree. Kendall rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay, Logan. We'll see how long that lasts," the boy replied, settling into the cushion on the couch. The brunette shook the comment off, now searching the floor for limbs with dark blue tips. He put them in their place, and then did the same with the orange, green, and red limbs. Before long, Logan realized that this tree was much taller than he was and although he was set on being independent, he decided that he would need Kendall's help eventually. But, until it came to that, he was intent on putting as many limbs on the tree as he could. When he finally came to a point that he couldn't reach anymore, he slowly turned around and looked at Kendall who was smirking like it was all he knew how to do.

Logan ran his fingers through his short brown locks, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Babe, can you please come help me? I can't reach any higher to finish the tree," he said, letting his hand fall back to his side. The blonde on the couch just kept smirking, his arms still folded across his chest. "What happened to 'I'm so independent', hm? I thought you wouldn't need my help?" he said, the shit-eating grin never leaving his face. His boyfriend sighed, frustrated. "Okay, Kendall. Will you stop being a dick and just help me?" The sudden change in Logan's language got Kendall off the couch rather quickly. He swiftly moved to the middle of the room, standing next to the boy. "Calm down, I'm just messing with you," he said, holding out a hand and waiting for Logan to start giving him some of the tree limbs. "You've been lazy all day, and I just really want the tree up. I wanted you to help me, and I wanted this to be an 'us' thing," Logan confessed, handing the taller boy a few limbs for the next part of the tree.

Feeling all of his cockiness leave him, Kendall offered Logan a soft smile, reaching up and placing the limbs in their places. "Well, hey. I'm up now, alright? Let's get this tree put together," he gave in, placing a kiss to Logan's forehead. The brunette's frown quickly faded, being replaced by that adorable, crooked smile and his earlier eagerness came back. He bent down and gathered up the remaining limbs, handing them one by one to Kendall, and humming Christmas songs. When all of the limbs were on the tree, the boys stepped back, looking at the plain fibers. It was definitely one of the most boring trees either of them had seen, and if anyone else would have been in the apartment, they probably would have been talking about how ugly it was. Either that, or James would have flipped shit and made his own decorations for it. Luckily, Logan had bought some ornaments when he picked up the tree, being sure to grab lights as well.

"You're something else, you know that?" Kendall laughed, watching Logan tear the box of Christmas lights open and begin pulling them out. The brunette flashed him a smile, untangling the lights and handing one end to Kendall. The two slowly managed to get the lights around the tree, Kendall, of course, dangling them around the top where Logan couldn't reach. About to explode with excitement, Logan took the ornaments he bought out of their box as well, handing them to Kendall, along with tiny wire ornament hangers. The blonde chuckled before he started hooking the ornaments onto the thin wire. He handed them off to Logan who dashed all around the tree, hanging his blue and green ornaments in various spots. The brunette scrunched his nose and stood on the tips of his toes, reaching up to hang a few up high. "I got it," Kendall said, taking a tiny glass ball from Logan's hand and placing it carefully on the tree. He and Logan stepped back, Kendall taking a quick moment to plug the lights into the wall. He moved back to Logan's side, taking his hand in his own and pulling him close.

Logan sighed, content, the white lights on the tree making the glass ornaments glow. Kendall kissed his hair, looking at the tree as well. "It looks great, baby," he said, pulling Logan over to the couch where he sat down, the smaller boy falling into his lap. The brunette simply nodded, kissing Kendall's cheek and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm glad you stopped being lazy," he laughed, nudging the blonde's nose with his own. The boy rolled his eyes and placed a kiss to his lips, wrapping him up in his arms. "Next time, you're getting a real tree. That way I can be lazy and just sit back and watch you." Logan gently punched Kendall's chest before laughing it off, the two falling into a comfortable silence, eager to see where the rest of the night led them.

* * *

This was short, I know. Trust me, there will be tons of action in the next part, because I know that's what everyone wants to read. I really hope you guys like this. Let me know if you do, because seriously. The reviews keep me motivated! Thanks for reading!


	2. Hot Chocolate and a Thank You

Here's the second part. I hope you guys like this. It's so freaking long, I know, and I apologize. I had so much I wanted to put in this and I had to keep telling myself it was long enough. Anyways, I had a blast writing this because it's been so quiet in my house and I just sat here on the couch with my hot chocolate writing this sick piece of work. Thank you to **everyone** who put this under their favorites, and added it to their alerts. It was so overwhelming to log into my e-mail and see **19 **e-mails letting me know that people liked this. You guys are the best. So, here it is! Let me know what you think! :)

* * *

It had been a few days since Logan and Kendall had put up the Christmas tree, and everyone was finally starting to get that Christmas rush. Carlos and James had decorated stockings to hang (even though they didn't have a fireplace) and Mrs. Knight and Katie had bought more lights to string around the apartment. Wrapped gifts had started appearing under the tree, each box carefully labeled with a name and dressed up with a bow. Sure, Christmas wasn't for another few weeks, but that didn't hinder the cheerfulness everyone in 2J shared.

After spending almost an entire day running Christmas songs for an EP Griffin had demanded Gustavo to record, the boys of Big Time Rush were more than happy to be home and away from the yelling man. James was under the tree looking through the presents to see which ones were his, while Carlos was in the kitchen looking for hot chocolate. It wasn't exactly _that _cold yet, but for some reason, Carlos just _had _to have some hot chocolate. Kendall and Logan were on the couch, Logan reading a book and Kendall just sitting back and watching James shift through gifts. James grinned, picking up a box and looking it over. "Hm.. I wonder what this is..." He shook it, and Logan looked up from his book. "James, seriously? Just wait. Trust me, you'll never guess what's inside of it," he said, inching closer to Kendall on the couch. James pouted, putting the box back under the tree, reaching for another and shaking it as well.

"That one's from me," Carlos said, walking slowly back into the living room to join his friends, being careful not to spill his hot chocolate. James examined the box as he did the other one, but he didn't shake this one. He just smiled at the Latino and sat it back down. "That hot chocolate smells good," Kendall said, sniffing deeply to take in the warm, chocolately aroma. Logan smiled over at him, closing his book. "Want some?" he offered, standing and heading towards the kitchen. "Please?" Kendall responded, James throwing in a quick 'me, too' before he started going through presents again. Logan laughed, opening the refrigerator and grabbing the gallon of milk and then taking three packets of the chocolate mix from the box Carlos had left out. He rummaged through the cabinets, pulling down three microwaveable cups and setting them out. He poured just enough milk into all of them before he opened up the microwave and put the cups in, setting the timer and then walking back to put the milk in the refrigerator.

While he waited for the timer to go off, he looked back in the living room at his two best friends and his boyfriend. He smiled, watching Carlos start looking through presents while James secretly took sips of the boys chocolate drink. Kendall was laughing at him and Logan sighed. He had a life people would kill to have; fame, love, happiness. This was all he could ever have wanted. The timer shook him from his moment and he quickly moved back over to the microwave, taking out the cups and setting them back down on the counter. He opened up the packets of chocolate powder and he could immediately smell the cocoa. He hummed in appreciation, pouring the powder into each of the cups. He took a few moments to mix each one until the drink was smooth and creamy and then he tossed the spoon he used into the sink. He picked up two of the cups and then looked into the living room. "Babe, wanna come get your's? I don't want to spill it everywhere," he said, watching as Kendall looked over the back of the couch at him.

The blonde smiled and got to his feet, stepping over Carlos who was now on his stomach underneath the took the solitary cup off of the counter and was back at Logan's side in a split second. He placed a soft kiss to his temple and then walked back into the living room, Logan right behind him. The smaller brunette handed a cup to James who almost dropped it in his haste to try it. He took a sip, closing his eyes and licking his lips as he swallowed the warm drink down. "This is better than the one you made," he said, pointing to the Latino boy who was sitting up again. Carlos feigned sadness and took the drink from James, tasting it for himself. He looked as if he were contemplating James' statement before he nodded. "Yep, it sure is. I made mine with water. I didn't feel like taking the milk out," he agreed, handing the drink back to James and crawling back under the tree. Logan scrunched up his nose at the idea of a watery chocolate drink and then snuggled up to Kendall, pulling his feet up on the couch and sipping at his hot chocolate.

Kendall was the first to finish his hot chocolate, gulping it down quickly and sighing as he emptied his cup. He smiled over at Logan and the smaller boy burst into a fit of giggles. Carlos and James looked over at the two and started laughing as well. Of course, the blonde couldn't figure out what was so funny. He stared at the other three as if they had gone crazy. "What?" he asked, looking back to his boyfriend who had almost stopped giggling until he caught sight of Kendall's face again. "You have the best looking hot chocolate moustache I have ever seen," Carlos howled, rolling onto his back and holding his sides. In all reality, it wasn't that funny. The boys were just in such a good mood and it definitely showed. The blonde imagined it for a moment before he too started laughing. Before long, Mrs. Knight had emerged from her room with a scowl. "Seriously? It's almost midnight. You boys had better get to bed," she said, trying to stay calm. All four of them glanced at the clock and then back at Kendall's mother. "Sorry, ma. We're going to bed," Kendall offered, licking the hot chocolate off of his upper lip and getting to his feet. His mother simply gave him a warning look before trudging back into her room.

The boys each took turns rinsing out their cups before they drug off to bed, none of them tired in the least bit. Kendall and Logan said goodnight to James and Carlos, dissappearing into their room and changing into their bed clothes. "I'm not tired," Kendall groaned, crawling into bed beside Logan after turning off the light. Logan sighed, curling up next to the taller boy. "I'm not, either. That chocolate is definitely going to keep me awake," he replied, his fingers absentmindedly tracing circles over Kendall's chest. The two fell silent, eyes wide open and searching the darkness. Logan smiled, scooting closer to Kendall. "I never did thank you for helping me put up that tree," he said, closing his eyes and listening to the boy's heartbeat. Kendall smirked, an idea formulating in his mind.

"You could thank me now, since neither of us are tired," he offered, moving just enough to turn the bedside lamp on and see Logan looking up at him. The smaller boy thought for a moment before returning Kendall's smirk and laying flat on his back, motioning for Kendall to crawl over him. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck once the boy was situated comfortably between his legs and pulled him down into a quick kiss. "This will be the early Christmas present that's just a little too much to open infront of everyone," he mumbled with a smile, before pulling Kendall down once more for a kiss that was nothing short of _filthy._ He nipped at Kendall's bottom lip, the boy parting them so that Logan could explore. Immediately, the brunette was greeted with the taste of chocolate and something that was undoubtedly Kendall. He sighed, tongue grazing over Kendall's teeth before meeting his tongue and circling it with his own. Kendall groaned, the kiss alone causing him to press his hips into Logan's.

They moaned simultaneously as their stiffening members brushed against each other, Logan's fingers tangling into Kendall's blonde locks. When breathing became neccessary, Kendall pulled away just enough to catch his breath. He stared down at Logan and almost moaned at how unrealistically _sexy _he looked with his dark hair tousled even more than usual and his cheeks tinted pink from lack of oxygen. His dark eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was hanging open. "God, you're gorgeous," Kendall complimented, reaching a hand up to touch the side of Logan's face. The boy's cheeks colored even more and he smiled, still panting for air. The blonde moved in, again, lips finding the soft skin on Logan's next and sucking hard, bruising the pale flesh. Logan gasped, turning his head to give his boyfriend better access. Nothing compared to this.

Kendall continued his assault, lips trailing down to Logan's shoulders and then his chest. He took a minute to tease the boy's nipples with his tongue and teeth, Logan shuddering underneath him. He smirked, looking up at Logan as he moved lower and lower, stopping once he reached the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Logan opened his eyes and looked down the length of his chest, dark irises meeting emerald ones. He bit his lip and watched as Kendall hooked his fingers underneath the elastic and slid his pajama bottoms down past his thighs, knees, ankles until they hit the floor. Kendall took two of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking and slurping around them as he moved into a more comfortable position between Logan's legs. The brunette groaned, his cock now fully hardened and throbbing. Kendall smiled around his fingers and reached down to stroke Logan. Finally getting the contact he wanted, Logan moaned loudly, head digging into the pillow underneath him. The sight had Kendall moaning around his fingers, his own member aching to be inside the boy.

"Kendall, _please_," Logan begged, spreading his legs and dying to be touched _there._ Kendall loved it when Logan begged.. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and began tracing circles around Logan's entrance, applying slight pressure but not pushing them in. This caused Logan to groan again, pushing down against Kendall's fingers to try and get more. Kendall gave in, slipping his two wet fingers easily past the ring of muscle and sighing in satisfaction at the warmth around his digits. Logan welcomed the digits, relaxing against the bed sheets and opening his eyes to look at Kendall. "_Yes, _baby. Fuck. Stretch me wide open," he breathed, as Kendall began working his fingers in and out. Kendall loved when Logan begged, but Kendall **really **loved when Logan cursed. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out, pressing another alongside of them and shoving them mercilessly into the smaller boy. Logan cried out gripping the sheets tightly in his hands and arching his back slightly. Watching Logan was almost enough to make Kendall lose it.

When Logan's hole was beyond protesting the third finger, he reached down and grabbed Kendall's hand, looking him dead in the eye and raising an eyebrow. "I want you. Now," he demanded, voice thick with lust and eagerness. Kendall simply nodded, crawling up so that his cock was looming over Logan's face. "Slick it up, baby," he smirked, taking his cock in his hand and pressing it against the brunette's lips. Logan groaned, opening his mouth and taking Kendall in. The blonde threw his head back, mouth falling open and Logan's skilled tongue went to work, circling the head and then massaging the underside. "_Fucking shit,"_ Kendall breathed, gripping Logan's short hair and thrusting himself deeper into the boys mouth. Logan relaxed his throat allowing all of Kendall's cock to slide down, before he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Kendall bit down on his bottom lip, daring to open his eyes and look down at Logan who was staring up at him; cheeks sunken, eyes wide and innocent.

He couldn't take it. Kendall willed himself to pull his cock out of Logan's mouth, the 'pop' sending chills over his body. He settled back between Logan's legs, lining himself up with Logan's waiting hole and smiled before he pushed in. Logan's back came off of the bed, threatening to snap in two, and a moan escaped his this lips. The eager blonde pushed all the way in until his hips met Logan's. He closed his eyes, the tight heat engulfing him completely. "Shit, Kendall. You gotta move," Logan breathed, his voice sounding helpless and impatient. With a quick movement, Kendall had pulled almost completely out, the head of his cock barely inside of the smaller boy. He roughly pushed back in and the force was enough to split Logan in half.

Kendall continued to drive into the smaller boy, his thighs trembling with each vicious thrust. His heart was beating so fast and his cock was flat-out _aching_. He leaned down to press a kiss to Logan's lips before moving his mouth to Logan's ear. "I've fucked you so many times and you're still _so fucking tight_," he breathed, pounding into Logan even harder. The brunette whimpered, eyes clenched shut and hands gripping Kendall's hips, fingernails sinking in and tearing into the creamy flesh. Kendall took hold of Logan's shoulders and flipped them so that Logan could sink down onto his cock. The smaller boy gasped and then moaned as he felt the head of Kendall's cock brush against his prostate. He pulled himself up and them slammed back down, his hips aching at the contact they made with Kendall's. He could feel his orgasm pooling at the pit of his stomach as he continued to impale himself on his boyfriend's hard cock.

"Kendall. _Ooooh, Kendall._ Fuck. You- You've gotta touch me," he whined, steadying himself with his hands on the blonde's chest. Kendall didn't need to be told twice. He reached between them, taking Logan's leaking member into his hand. He began working it, thumb running over the head on every other upstroke. Logan was panting again, soft noises escaping his lips as his orgasm continued to creep up. Kendall was almost there, too. "Come for me, Logie," he mumbled, and his words sent Logan over the edge. He shouted Kendall's name as he spilled all over Kendall's hand and chest, Kendall following suit seconds after filling Logan to the brim with his cum. Logan rolled off of Kendall, covering his eyes with the back of his arm and gasping for air. When the two had finally settled down, Kendall felt around the floor for a dirty shirt, cleaning himself off and then tossing it back down.

Logan sighed happily, his hips still aching and his body sticky with sweat. "That was so good," he whispered, draping an arm over Kendall's waist. The blonde hummed his approval, turning his head to the side to kiss Logan's swollen lips. Kendall managed to get the bed sheets out from under them and the two crawled beneath them, bodies intertwining. It grew quiet in the room and it was then that the two heard Carlos from the other room.

"James, I want that for Christmas".

* * *

Once again, thank you to everyone who kept up with this. I'm glad I actually finished it and didn't let it just sit on here with no ending. I hope you liked it. Please leave me some feedback!


End file.
